


The other Salvatore

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not Anti-Elena either, Compulsion, Damon Salvatore centric, Dark Damon, Dark Klaus, F/M, Memory Loss, Not Canon Compliant, Not Elena friendly, good is not so clear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Stefan, Klaus takes Damon as payment for his blood. Damon is forced to follow Klaus where secrets are revealed. as Stefan, Elena, and there friends try to save Damon, Damon starts to question if he would be better off with the Originals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A indecent partnership

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know stories like this have been done before, but I assure you, one has never been done like this. This will have elements of season three in here, but I’ll largely be doing my own thing here. I don’t know when I’ll update next; it really depends on the response I get.

Alaric’s apartment  
Night

“Do you feel that?” Klaus asked as he put a stake in Stefan’s chest, “it’s scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement…and you’re dead.”

“He’s just trying to help his brother.” Katherine protested.

“Witches said you had a cure. Just help me and I’ll do whatever you want.” Stefan gasped against the stake in his chest.

“Alright,” Klaus said as he pulled out the stake, “but there will be a price.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll pay it. Just help me save my brother.” Stefan pleaded.

“Take me to him.” Klaus ordered.

Salvatore boarding house  
Slightly later

Elena was taking care of the wounded Damon when her phone went off. Checking it, she saw a message from Stefan. Reading it, her blood ran cold as she read Stefan’s warning. Glancing back at Damon, she mumbled an apology before running out of the room. She was in the cellar and closed the door just as the front door opened and Stefan showed Klaus in. Stefan led Klaus up to his brother’s room and they both saw the feverish state of Damon.

“Elena?” Damon mumbled as he looked up.

“Sorry mate, she’s gone,” Klaus said as he walked over to Damon’s bed, “but I hear you’re in need of a cure for that nasty bite.” 

“And you have it?” Damon asked weakly while still projecting some animosity into his voice.

Klaus smirked before walking over to Damon’s dresser, which had an empty glass on it. Picking it up, Klaus bit down on his wrist and let the blood drip down into the cup until a decent amount had fallen into it. Walking back over to Damon’s bed, he held the cup out to Damon.

“Your blood is the cure.” Stefan realized.

“That it is.” Klaus agreed.

With a sneer, Damon took the cup and began to drink from it. As he drank, he started to feel better until the blood was gone. Looking down, Damon saw the bit that Tyler had left was gone.

“Now, about my payment.” Klaus said and Damon looked up at him.

“Like I said, I’ll give you anything you want.” Stefan said.

“No, Stefan tell me you didn’t!” Damon cried out in dismay.

“I said there would be a price…I just never said you would be the one to pay it,” Klaus smirked as he knelt down to Damon’s eye level, “I’ve heard about some of your exploits. Impressive, I must say, but amateurish. It’s time you learn from the master. For the next ten years, you will be loyal to me, follow me, and do whatever I tell you to do. Is that clear?”

“Yes.” Damon growled as the compulsion took hold.

“Excellent. Now get up, we must be going.” Klaus said as he stood up.

“This wasn’t part of the deal Klaus!” Stefan said angrily as Damon got to his feet.

“I told you there was a price Stefan; this is the price you must pay for your brother’s survival.” Klaus told him.

“You son of a bitch!” Stefan roared as he tried to attack him.

Before the younger vampire even knew what had happened, Klaus was before him and restrained him. Damon watched helpless, unable to do anything as Stefan struggled.

“Your first order: snap your brother’s neck.” Klaus told Damon.

“Damon, please, I’m sorry.” Stefan said as Damon approached.

“It’s okay; you did what you had to do. I would’ve done the same thing. Bring me back little brother, save me. It’s what you’re best at.” Damon said as he put his hands to Stefan’s face.

With a twist, Stefan’s body went limp. Klaus dropped Stefan’s body to the ground and walked out of the room. Damon followed him, but not without giving Stefan’s unmoving form one last look.

Gilbert house  
Later

“So Damon is now Klaus’ wing man?” Alaric asked as he, Jeremy, Stefan, and Elena sat in the living room.

“This is all my fault. He only got bit because we were too stubborn to listen to what he was saying. If we had listened to him, he wouldn’t have gone off by himself.” Stefan said his voice full of self-loathing. 

“We’ll get him back Stefan. This town is too small to look for another drinking buddy.” Alaric assured him.

Park garage  
Same time

“Is that everything?” Damon asked as Klaus has his men load up the truck.

“One more thing.” Klaus looks over his shoulder and gestures forward.

Damon looks over to see someone bringing in a woman, who is struggling. With a pretty good feeling on what was happening Damon looks over at Klaus.

“When I say when, that man is going to let her go. When that happens, you are going to chase her down and kill her. Do you understand?” Klaus asked and Damon nodded, “good. When.”

The man released her and the woman tries to run. She didn’t get far. She runs into Damon, who restrains her with a sad, detached look on his face.

“Please, please don’t kill me!” She pleaded fearfully.

“I’m sorry…I don’t have a choice.” Damon said solemnly as his vampire face appears.

The woman screamed in terror and Damon hisses before he bit down on her neck. He drank her blood deeply as she frankly tried to get away. However, all too soon, her struggles cease and she goes limp in his arms. Damon drops her to the floor, staring down at her in self-loathing. He had never had a problem with killing before, but he hated the lack of control he had. 

“Good. Now, let’s go.” Klaus said as he walked towards the truck. 

Glaring at Klaus’ back, Damon followed after him.


	2. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Damon go after a family for information. Andi gives Stefan a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m probably not going to update that often for a while. My grandfather is currently having some pretty major health problems, which makes it hard to get motivated to write, at least the way I used to. So, that’s why I probably why I won’t update this often.

Tennessee, three months later  
Night

Teresa Gray, thirty five, single mother of one, parked her car in the driveway of her home. Turning the car off, Teresa swept a bit of her blonde hair out of her eyes as she got out of the car. Walking up the steps of her front porch, Teresa pulled her eyes out and unlocked the front door.

“Lucy, I’m home!” Teresa called out.

“I’m in the living room!” Lucy called out and Teresa frowned at the slight catch in her daughter’s voice.

Teresa made her way into the living room and froze, horrified at the sight before her. Her thirteen year old daughter was sitting on the couch, terror in her blue eyes as a man stood behind the couch. He was a dark haired man who appeared to be in his mid to late twenties with blue eyes and had a leather jacket with a black t-shirt on with blue jeans and black shoes. He didn’t appear to be happy to be there, Teresa noted before someone walked up to her side. Teresa turned her head and saw a man with blue eyes and light brown hair, smiling a menacing smile.

“Do you know who I am, Teresa Gray?” Klaus asked her curiously.

“Klaus.” Teresa breathed terrified.

“I see my reputation precedes me. And this is my associate, Damon Salvatore,” Klaus waved his hand over at Damon, “you’ll have to forgive him; he’s usually much more talkative. Do you know why I’m here Teresa?”

“No.” Teresa said too quickly to be honest.

“Well then, allow me to refresh your memory,” Klaus said as he pulled one of the White Oak Daggers, “you know what this is and you know what your grandmother tricked me into doing with this. And now you are going to help me reverse it.”

Salvatore Boarding House, next day  
Morning

Stefan was looking at what Caroline had taken to calling is ‘murder board.’ Newspaper clippings of all the murders that he was sure that Klaus, and by extension, Damon, was responsible for as well as a map with red dots on it was speared out across it. Stefan had been frantically searching all summer, with help from Alaric, Liz, and even Andi, for any leads on his brother or Klaus but it had all been dead ends. Hearing someone walk up behind him, Stefan turned his head and saw Elena. 

“We’ll find him Stefan.” Elena tried to reassure him.

“I know, it’s when and how we’ll find him that worries me. Each day that Damon is with Klaus is another day Klaus can try to strip Damon of whatever humanity he has left.” Stefan said grimly as he walked away from her.

“Stefan,” Elena hesitated as a thought that had been on her mind for months was brought to the surface, “do you…blame me for what happened to Damon?”

Stefan paused and Elena waited for his response. Neither moved or said anything for a minute.

“Not as much as I blame myself but yes, I do blame you Elena,” Stefan said as he turned around, “you trusted Elijah, Elijah betrayed us, and now Klaus has my brother. I’m at fault to; I let you make all the choices, but no matter which way I spin it, I always end up at the same place: Damon is in this situation because I respected your damn choice while ignoring everything he had to say on the matter. Every time I look at you, I’m reminded of that.”

“And where does that leave us?” Elena asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know.” Stefan said honestly and there was a tense silence between them.

“Stefan!” the pair whirled around to see Andi walking in with a yellow envelope, “I have something.”

“What is it?” Stefan demanded and Andi opened it and too some pictures out.

She handed them to Stefan and he looked at them in shock. The first picture was of Damon, inside a store paying a cashier money. Moving on to the next one, it was outside a gas station with Klaus in a car.

“Where were these taken?” Stefan demanded as he looked up at Andi.

“A gas station in Tennessee and I think I know where they were going,” Andi said and they both looked at her imploringly, “this morning, a thirteen year old girl was found in her home kneeling by the body of her mother. Her mother’s neck had been ripped open by something like an animal.”

“My god.” Elena said horrified.

“Where is this girl now?” Stefan demanded.

Tennessee, bar  
Afternoon

Jonathan Gray was in a bar, nursing a scotch when someone sat in the bar stool next to him. Looking over, Jonathan saw a blue eyed, dark haired man in a leather jacket who was staring right at him. It was unnerving.

“Jonathan Gray?” Damon asked blankly.

“Yeah?” Jonathan asked and Damon sighed in defeat.

“I was hoping you’d say no. We’d like a word with you.” Damon told him and Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

“We?” Jonathan repeated.

“Yes, we,” a British voice spoke up behind him and Jonathan turned to see Klaus standing behind him, “my name is Klaus.”

“You’re the Original Vampire.” Jonathan said awe and fear in his voice.

“I’m the Original Hybrid mate. And you’re coming with us.” Klaus flashed a nasty smile.


	3. Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Klaus interrogate A witch for information. Meanwhile, Stefan talks to Lucy Gray about Klaus and Damon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Grandfather is doing better, so I’ll try and update more often.

Unspecified location  
Late afternoon

Jonathan hung limply from the ceiling, chains on his wrist suspending him above the ground. Blood dripped from his wrists and the multiple wounds over his body. Damon stood in front of him, an impassive expression on his face and a bloodied pocket knife in his hand. 

“Please, just kill me.?” Jonathan pleaded.

“I can’t. Klaus won’t let me.” Damon said bitterly.

“Don’t you have any free will of your own?” Jonathan demanded and Damon laughed mockingly.

“No,” Damon said bitterly and Jonathan looked at him surprised, “Klaus can compel Vampires. I have to do whatever he says. No matter how much I’d like to just put you out of your misery and keep Klaus from getting what he wants, I can’t.”

“So I assume our friend hasn’t revealed what we want to know.” Klaus said as he walked into the room.

“No.” Damon said as he lowered the knife.

“I’ll never talk.” Jonathan said with as much strength as he could muster.

“I believe your sister said the same thing before I killed her,” Klaus said casually and Jonathan gapped as pain and loss watched over him, “my one mercy was that I left your niece alive. However, I can quickly recant that mercy if you don’t cooperate.”

“Alright, alright.” Jonathan finally gave in.

“What you’re grandmother tricked me into doing eighty years ago, how do I reverse it?” Klaus demanded.

“I don’t know. But I know someone who might. There’s a coven in Arizona, we got the spell from them. They might be able to help you.” Jonathan told him.

“Thank you for your help.” Klaus said smugly.

Klaus then, faster than Jonathan could blink, reached inside the Witch’s chest and removed his heart. Damon looked away as Klaus dropped the heart to the floor.

“Take care of the body and we’ll be on our way.” Klaus ordered as he turned and walked out.

Tennessee, police station  
Same time

Stefan walked inside the station, looking around. Finding the receptionist, Stefan walked up to the front desk. She looked up at him and Stefan flashed his most Damon-like smile.

“Hi, I’m Officer Stefan Salvatore from Mystic Falls. I understand a young girl was brought in here today, Lucy Gray?” Stefan asked and the receptionist nodded, “my town’s sheriff sent me down here to talk to her, the case bears some resemblance to a cold case we have back in Mystic Falls. If I could just talk her for a minute, I’d appreciate it.”

“Sir, I’d like to see your badge.” The receptionist demanded and Stefan groaned in annoyance internally.

“I already showed you my badge, now you’re gonna take me to see Lucy.” Stefan said and the compulsion took effect.

“Right this way Officer.” The receptionist said as she stood up.

Stefan was led into a private area where there was a private room. A young girl, about thirteen, was waiting in a chair, tears running down her face. Quietly thanking the receptionist, Stefan sat down in the chair next to her. Lucy looked up at him and he smiled kindly at her.

“Hi, you’re Lucy right? I’m Stefan.” Stefan introduced himself softly.

“I want my mom.” Lucy said in a cracked vice and Stefan smiled sympathetically. 

“I know, but I’m hoping you can help me find the man who killed her if I could just try something,” at Lucy’s hesitant nod, Stefan reached out and touched the side of her head, “I need you to stay calm though, can you do that? I need you to think about what happened then night your mother was killed.”

At Lucy’s nod, Stefan closed his eyes and concentrated. After a moment, he entered her mind.

Stefan found himself standing in a room he didn’t recognize. Lucy was there, sitting on a couch, looking terrified as Damon stood behind her, hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. In front of them, Klaus stood, holding a dagger as he spoke to a woman that was obviously Lucy’s mother.

“Tell me, where is your brother?” Klaus snarled.

“I don’t know, please I don’t know!” Lucy’s mother said terrified and Klaus sighed.

“Damon, take the girl into the kitchen. Show Teresa what happens when she lies to me.” Klaus ordered and Damon blurred around to the other side of the couch and began to hoist the squirming Lucy up over his shoulder.

“No, please leave her alone!” Teresa pleaded with Damon and something inside Damon seemed to snap.

“You think I want to do this!? I have as much choice in the matter as you or your daughter! The sooner you tell him what he wants to know, the better off you’ll be!” Damon roared.

“There’s a bar! At the edge of town, it’s called Old Rivers! He goes there every day for lunch; you’ll find my brother there tomorrow.” Teresa said as she looked away in shame.

“There, now that wasn’t so hard, was it? Now Damon, I want you to make Lucy watch this part.” Klaus ordered. 

Damon placed Lucy on her feet and put his hands on either side of her head, forcing her to look on Klaus and her mother. Klaus then Vamped out and sunk his fangs into Teresa’s neck. Mother and daughter both cried out, Teresa from pain and Lucy from horror. Lucy tried to run to her mother, but Damon held her back, looking like he was in physical pain. Klaus dropped Teresa to the floor before looking over at the crying Lucy.

“This, little Witch is what happens to those who cross me. That lesson…is why I am letting you live.” Klaus told her.

Stefan pulled back as he shakily lowered his hand from Lucy’s face. He had what he needed.

Elsewhere in Tennessee  
Later in the afternoon

Klaus was waiting by the moving truck where he stored his siblings when he saw Damon approach. Damon walked over, a blank look on his face.

“Let’s go.” Damon said shortly as he walked to the passenger side.

“Yes, we have a Witch to find,” Klaus said jovially as he moved to the driver’s side, “why don’t we stop for some drinks on the way? Bourbon is your favorite, yes?”

“Don’t do that. You have my loyalty, not my friendship. And it’s forced, not willingly. We are not friends.” Damon said shortly as he got in the truck.

Klaus paused and, unseen to Damon, pulled a photo out of his jacket. It was an old one, from the twenties it looked like. The photo was in black and white and was of Damon with some blonde girl. Klaus stared at it for a moment.

“No…not yet.” Klaus agreed as he placed it back in his jacket pocket.

Klaus got in the truck and started it up before they drove off.


	4. The solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan shares his findings with the other s as Klaus and Damon interrogate a Witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it has been so long since I updated, I will try to be better at that. Next chapter will be longer than this, I promise.

Outside a bar  
Late afternoon

“I I showed the people at the bar Damon’s picture and he was there. And I asked around, someone matching Klaus’ description was also there. They were talking to Jonathan Grey and the three of them left her together.” Stefan said as he talked on the phone.

“So it’s fair to say that Damon and Klaus are long gone by now.” Alaric noted.

“I’d say so.” Stefan agreed.

“What exactly is Klaus after?” Alaric wondered.

“From what I got from Lucy, Klaus was asking about one of his daggers. Apparently someone…did something to it.” Stefan told him.

“Like what?” Alaric asked confused.

“How should I know?” Stefan asked annoyed.

Arizona, next day  
Afternoon

Damon and Klaus walked into a bar. Looking around at all the bar patrons, they quickly spotted the bartender. Flashing a charming smile, Klaus walked up to her as Damon trailed behind him.

“what can I get you boys?” The bartender-a Caucasian woman with curly blonde hair and green eyes-asked as she served a drink.

“I’m hoping you can help me. I’m looking for someone, a woman named Alicia Julliard. Do you know anyone by that name?” Klaus asked speaking in an American accent.

“You’ve found her. What can I help you with, Mr…” Alicia trailed off.

“Mikaelson.” Klaus said smoothly in his accent and Alicia paled.

“You’re the Hybrid.” She said softly and Klaus smirked as he nodded.

“Can we speak somewhere privately? I’d hate to cause a scene.” Klaus said as he eyed the patrons suggestively and Alicia gulped.

Mystic Falls  
Same time

“So the lead was a bust then?” Caroline asked as Stefan explained what had happened to her, Elena, and Bonnie.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Stefan mentioned and the three girls looked at him in confusion, “We know that whatever Klaus is after has something to do with one of his daggers. And his victims, Teresa and Jonathan Grey, were both Witches. Klaus is targeting Witches.”

“But why?” Elena asked confused.

“That’s the million dollar question.” Stefan told her.

Arizona  
Same time

“So,” Klaus said as he, Damon, and Alicia stood in a backroom, “you know what I’m after, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t!” Alicia said desperately and Klaus smirked.

“Your heart beats faster when you lie. Perhaps you need some incentive, Damon,” Klaus turned to his accomplice, “it sounds like the patrons are thirsty. Go…pay them some attention, if you know what I mean.”

“No, no please don’t!” Alicia suddenly begged.

“Then tell me what I want to know.” Klaus sneered.

“Okay,” Alicia sighed as Klaus and Damon waited, “eighty years ago, a close family friend, Elliot Grey, asked my grandfather for a spell to place on one of your daggers in retaliation for you and your sister killing his oldest daughter. He did.”

“How do I reverse what was done by the dagger?” Klaus growled.

“I can’t help you…but I know who can.” Alicia told him.

“Who?” Klaus demanded.

“A Bennett Witch is the only person who can lift the curse on the dagger and the Original it was used on.” Alicia explained.

“How does the witch reverse it?” Klaus demanded.

“Over there,” Alicia pointed to a desk, “first drawer. There’s a counter spell.” 

Klaus walked over to the desk and pulled open the drawer. Finding a sheet of paper that looked like it was from a spell book. Taking it out, Klaus read it for a moment before he smiled.

“I thank you for your cooperation,”   
Klaus said as he turned around, “Now Damon…go out and have a drink. Leave no survivors.”

“We already have what we came for, why do we need to kill everyone!?” Damon protested.

“Because she needs a lesson in what happens to those who cross me. Now do it.” Klaus ordered.

Giving Klaus a look of pure loathing, Damon exited the room.

 

“Hey, bartender, we’re here for drinks! So serve us!” A patron said with the others bellowing their agreement.

Damon’s face Vamped out and they stared in fascinated horror. Damon blurred over to them and sunk his fangs into the neck of the first patron he got his hands on. As he screamed in pain, the others started running for the exit. Damon threw the dead patron to the floor and blurred to the exit. Reached the first Patron, he snapped his neck. As the other patrons backup in fear, Damon looked at them blankly.

“I’ll try to make this quick.” Damon promised as he lunged for them, screams of terror coming from the patrons.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus reveals secrets to Damon and his undaggered brothers. Back in Mystic Falls, Stefan becomes frustrated with his lack of progress and the other's seeming disinterest in finding Damon.

Salvatore boarding house

Morning

 

“Damn it!” Stefan threw a vase into the wall and it shattered.

 

“Stefan!” Elena exclaimed shocked as she walked in.

 

Stefan handed his phone to her. Elena looked at t and was stunned and sickened at the police photos on it. The carnage in the pictures disgusted her to no end.

 

“Andi got that from a friend she went to the police academy with, he works down in Arizona. This was taken from a bar there. The bartender, the only survivor, said that two men matching Damon and Klaus’ descriptions walked in and killed everyone.” Stefan said grimly.

 

Unspecified location

Same time

 

“That’s the last of them.” Klaus said as he pulled the dagger out of Kol’s heart.

 

“There are four coffins.” Damon noted.

 

“Your point?” Klaus asked sounding bored as he put Kol’s dagger down.

 

“You only pulled out three daggers. What about sibling number four?” Damon asked as he looked at the unopen coffin.

 

“I will explain that once my brothers are awake. Soon, we will all be a family.” Klaus said as he threw an arm over Damon’s shoulder.

 

“I am not your family.” Damon growled as he threw Klaus’ arm off.

 

“No? Tell me, doesn’t it get exhausting begging for scraps of your brother’s affection?” Klaus asked and Damon glared at him.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Damon sneered.

 

“Don’t I? I know you better than you think.” Klaus pulled something out of his jacket and handed it to Damon.

 

Damon froze, staring at the photograph in his hand. It was of himself in his typical twenties garb with a blonde haired woman, also in twentieth century clothes.

 

“Who is this woman? Why do you have this? Where did you get this? Why don’t I remember this?” Damon asked as his mind whirled with questions.

 

“I’ll tell you everything. But first, there’s a bottle of bourbon that hasn’t been touched since the twenties, let’s go open it.” Klaus walked off with Damon trailing behind him.

 

Gilbert house

Same time

 

“Man, this is sick.” Alaric grimaced as he looked at the photos on Stefan’s phone.

 

“Why would Klaus have Damon kill all those people?” Elena asked.

 

“Who knows why Klaus does what he does? The only thing we need to know is how to find my brother.” Stefan snapped as he paced back and forth.

 

“Stefan, we’re all worried.” Elena said soothingly.

 

“Are we all worried? Because Caroline and Matt are acting like it’s been a blast since Damon left, you’re more worried about our relationship then Damon, and I seem to be the only person actually looking for my brother.” Stefan snapped.

 

“Stefan, calm down.” Alaric said as Stefan snatched his phone back.

 

“You know what, maybe I should stop sticking around and actually go look.” Stefan snarled before he turned and stormed off.

 

“Stefan!” Elena called out but he ignored her as he walked out the door.

 

With Damon and Klaus

Afternoon

 

“So this is your sister…and we were together?” Damon asked as he stared at the picture.

 

“Yes.” Klaus said as he took a drink.

 

“And you and I were…friends?” Damon asked as though Klaus had suggested he was an angel.

 

“The best. In fact, I even taught you a few of my tricks.” Klaus grinned as Damon looked disturbed.

 

“Right. Well, tell me then, _buddy_ ,” Damon said the word sarcastically, “why don’t I remember any of this?”

 

“Compulsion of course.” Klaus shrugged as he took another drink.

 

“Okay, then I’ll ask the obvious: If we were such good friends and your sister and I were so into each other, why would you compel me to forget?” Damon demanded and Klaus’ good mood evaporated as he scowled.

 

“An enemy of mine was on our trail. I had to protect my sister and myself. I’m sure you can understand that.” Klaus said as Damon looked at him curiously.

 

“This enemy of yours must be something else if you’re so scared that you’re willing to run.” Damon noted and Klaus grimaced.

 

“Yes, he was. Now, I believe we have some curious guests.” Klaus said as he stood up.

 

Damon followed suit and saw three people standing in the doorway. Damon easily recognized Elijah but the other two, not so much. One was dressed in early twentieth century clothes and bore a striking resemblance to Elijah.  The other was dressed in clothes that people from them idle ages had dressed in. he had brown eyes and dark brown hair that reached his waste.

 

“Hello brothers.” Klaus greeted as he walked forward with Damon trailing behind him.

 

“Hello Nik. Nice place you got here.” Kol said as he looked around.

 

“Thank you Kol but it is just a safe house from many years,” Klaus said as he walked over to his brothers, “how much did you hear?”

 

“Enough. So, why have you not undaggered our sister?” Elijah demand.

 

“I did, fifteen years ago.” Klaus said to the shock of everyone present.

 

 “Then where is Rebekah?” Finn demanded and Klaus sighed in frustration.

 

“When I undaggered her, Rebekah remained desiccated. She was not dead, because she did not burn. I searched six months for the cause of Rebekah’s aliment before I found it: before Rebekah and I met up with Damon, Rebekah was involved with a young Warlock. A few months into their courtship, he was unfaithful to Rebekah.” Klaus revealed.

 

“That Ponce though he could do that to Bekah?!” Kol shouted enraged.

 

“He regretted it Kol. In retaliation, I slaughtered him and his mistress. Their family did not seem to like that, so they decided to get, what’s the word, payback?” Klaus looked over at Damon, who nodded. “Payback. They decided to take from me what I had taken from them. They hexed Rebekah’s dagger so, the next time I used t, she would remain that way even after I removed the dagger. I have spent the last fifteen years searching for a way to undo what was done to Rebekah.”

 

“And have you?” Elijah demanded and Klaus simply smirked in response.

 

“You have little faith in me brother. Perhaps it is deserved,” Klaus admitted as he took out the page from his pocket, “here is the spell that will reverse what happened to Rebekah.”

   

“Excellent! Let’s find the nearest Witch and get our sister back!” Kol said brightly but Elijah and Finn noticed the look on Klaus’ face.

 

“It’s not that simple though, is it Niklaus?” Finn asked and Klaus shook his head.

 

“The spell can only be cast by a Bennett Witch. Fortunately, our new friend will bring us right to one,” Klaus clapped Damon on the shoulder, “so, tell me, my brothers, who’s up for a trip to Mystic Falls.”

 

Mystic Falls

Same time

 

Stefan stormed out of the boarding house and over to his brother’s Comoro. Stefan opened the truck and threw his duffel bag inside before slamming it shut. Stefan then got in the driver’s seat, put in the keys, and started the car.

 

“I will find you Damon…I promise.” Stefan said before he pulled out of the driveway and started driving out of Mystic Falls.


	6. Return to Mysticc Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Damon return to Mystic Falls and run into Damon's former friends while searching for Bonnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of eight years of Vampire Diaries, here’s the next chapter!

Virginia  
Night

Stefan walked into a bar and looked around. Scanning the bar, he finally found who he was looking for. Stefan walked over to the booth and sat down in the opposite end of the booth.

“Thank you for coming.” Stefan said politely.

“Well, Sheila spoke very highly of you before she died. What can I help you with Mr. Salvatore?” The Witch-a black haired Caucasian woman with blue eyes-asked him politely.

“I need you to do a locator spell to find someone.” Stefan told her.

“Who?” The Witch asked curiously.

“My brother, Damon Salvatore.” Stefan announced.

Mystic Falls  
Same time

“I love senior pranks.” Matt grinned as the seniors helped set up the pranks for the next day.

“Hey, where’s Stefan?” Caroline asked Elena who shifted.

“I went to his house earlier but he was gone. I looked around and Damon’s car is missing to.” Elena confessed and Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie looked at her alarmed.

“Do you think Damon maybe came back and did something to Stefan?” Bonnie asked worried for Stefan but Elena shook her head.

“I doubt it. Stefan and I argued earlier today, he wasn’t very happy with the fact that we’ve gotten almost nowhere in finding Damon. He also feels like we’re not even trying to find him.” Elena confessed.

“Oh come on, that is so not true! But it is impossible to find someone who is traveling with Klaus Mikaelson!” Caroline protested.

“Maybe…but would we be trying a lot harder if it was someone else?” Elena asked and none of them could answer that honestly.

Out in the hall, Tyler was walking towards the gym when he felt someone behind him. Tyler turned around to see Damon standing at the end of the hallway.

“Damon, hey!” Tyler said, noting Damon didn’t look happy to see him. But this didn’t worry him, as Damon was rarely happy to see him.

“Lockwood.” Damon greeted stoically.

“How’d you get away from Klaus?” Tyler asked and Damon flashed a grim smile.

“I didn’t.” He announced.

Feeling someone behind him, Tyler turned around to see Klaus standing only an inch from him. Before Tyler could do anything, Klaus blurred and smashed Tyler’s head against the lockers, knocking the werewolf out cold. As Tyler fell to the floor, Klaus smirked at Damon.

“Shall we mate?” Klaus asked.

Virginia  
Not long after

“I’m only doing this as a favor to you. After this, please don’t contact me again.” The Witch said as she drew a circle on the ground.

“Fine Amy, I just wanna find my brother.” Stefan told her.

“Do you have something of his?” Amy asked and Stefan pulled out an old nineteenth century locket.

“This was our mother’s. When she died, she gave it to Damon. Will this count?” Stefan asked.

“Yes.” She held her hand out and Stefan handed it to her.

Amy closed her eyes and began chanting as she enclosed her hands around the locket. Wind picked up and whirled around them, Stefan looking around in uncertainty as the wind blew through their hair. Suddenly, the wind stopped as Amy’s eyes snapped open.

“He’s back in Mystic Falls. He’s in a high School.” She told the stunned Stefan.

Mystic Falls  
Same time

“Seniors, you have been busted!” Elena, Caroline, and Matt’s blood all ran cold as they turned around to see Klaus storm into the room. “All of you go home! Your punishment will be handled tomorrow morning! Except you three, you three will stay.” 

Elena Caroline and Matt stood stiff still as the other students walked out. Once they were all gone, Klaus dropped the ruse and smirked at them all.

“So you’re still alive somehow…that surprising,” Klaus mused as he eyed Elena curiously before shrugging, “no matter, I have bigger fish to fry, is I believe how you say it these days. Tell me, where is Bonnie Bennett?” 

“We don’t know.” Matt said truthfully as Bonnie had run out, saying something about a family emergency.

“Well that’s too bad…for Tyler.” Klaus grinned.

“Why, what’s wrong with Tyler?!” Caroline asked desperately.

Tyler groaned as he regained consciousness. Looking around, his eyes widened with alarm as he realized he was strapped to a table by three iron cables. And standing over him, with a chain saw and protective eye gear, was Damon Salvatore.

“If he doesn’t receive the signal from me in ten minutes, Damon is going to decapitate Tyler.” Klaus told the horrified teenagers.

Mystic Grill  
Same time

Alaric had barely touched his first drink when his cell phone went off. Digging it out, he saw Stefan’s name flash across the screen, he answered it.

“What is it Stefan?” Alaric asked.

“Damon is back in Mystic Falls, at the high school.” Stefan told him urgently and Alaric jumped to his feet.

“He’s what?!” Alaric demanded.

“You heard me. And if he’s there, you Klaus can’t be far behind. I’m an hour away, you need to get there to protect the others.” Stefan said before the line went dead.

Alaric quickly slapped a twenty on the counter before running out of there.

Mystic Falls high school  
Same time

“What’s going?!” Tyler demanded, struggling uselessly against the cables.

“You see that clock to your left?” Damon asked and Tyler turned his head and spotted it. “When it strikes eight, unless Klaus texts me to tell me otherwise, I’m gonna take off your head.”

“What?! No, please, fight it Damon!” Tyler begged and Damon laughed humorlessly.

“Don’t you think I’ve been trying for the last three months?! I can’t, so you have eight minutes to live unless your friends give Klaus what he wants.” Damon snapped.

“We don’t know where she is!” Matt told Klaus desperately and Klaus smirked.

“You see, I don’t believe you. You have eight minutes to decide just how important Tyler Lockwood is to you.” Klaus told them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you have, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
